


Halfamoon 2018 Drabbles

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble Collection, Inspired By Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: To celebrate women through Halfamoon, all of these drabbles will have a woman from Star Wars in the lead.





	1. Shaak Ti

Shaak smiled broadly as her padawan leaped agilely over the first of the grazing herbivores that had turned her way. She then started to laugh as Fe Sun decided that merely leaping them wasn't going to save her from the tide, and began running with nimble balance and careful jumps along the backs until she was past the herd.

The grazers didn't seem to care, as Fe was only a biped.

Her padawan loped over, looking pleased with herself, and Shaak reached out to ruffle her crested mane.

"An innovative and athletic solution," Shaak offered.

"A fun one, my master!"


	2. Luminara Unduli

Each mark had a meaning.

Though she had come as an infant to the Temple, Luminara adhered to her species' culture, keeping it where it did not conflict with being Jedi.

She studied the marks in the mirror, reminding herself that she had earned each of them. 

She did not question why she felt unworthy of them all, for she knew. No matter how many good deeds and accomplishments she had made in her life, none could atone for what she had done in failing her padawan.

The marks were a reminder, now, of her need to redeem that failure.


	3. Aayla Secura

Being a Twi'lek woman brought advantages, and disadvantages, depending on the species Aayla was dealing with.

Kit Fisto had never responded to her like most males did.

Neither had Bly, or any of his men.

That had given Aayla pause, as she realized how quickly she was falling for each of the two men. Was this a reaction to their respect or to their unusual manner of showing their interest in her? Nothing sexual had been hinted at, and yet she knew they both felt strongly for her.

Ultimately, it didn't matter. She had lost her heart to both men.


	4. Barriss Offee (AU)

The door opened, and Barriss did not even flinch. She could only control her reactions, keep those to herself.

The boots with a monkey on one side were the first things she saw, but then the person who had entered was crouching down in front of her.

Orange skin. White markings. Blue chevrons.

How did her nightmare now stand in front of her?

"Come on, Barriss. We don't have much time before the Imps try and take this place back," the nightmare said to her.

"I don't—"

"You do. Now come on, and we can sort it all out later."


	5. Bultar Swan

After, as it sank in that she had survived, that so many had not, Bultar Swan went to find her Master. He had come through it as well, but she could see by the lines of his tusks in the mask how much the deaths had affected him.

Wordlessly, she moved close, relieved his most recent padawan had not been in Temple to come to this fight.

She allowed Plo Koon to fold her in against his chest, his robes around her slim shoulders. Ten years Knighted, and yet this was safety still.

Only, how much longer would it last?


	6. Lissarkh

When Lissarkh was set down among the crechelings of similar age, she did not let her fear make her cry out. She saw the big man, so safe and warm and like her in the way energy moved, step back to just watch her.

She didn't even hiss when the first of the children touched her snout, only growling a little as the hand moved toward her sensitive eye. The hand was snatched away, and the big man said something about 'careful'.

The new nest was strange, but Lissarkh would fit in. She didn't want to be thrown away again.


	7. Ahsoka Tano

By Ahsoka's reasoning, she was fourteen and past the age of becoming a padawan.

She didn't want to hear about human equivalency in ages, that there was a war on, or she really was too young.

She needed to be out there. She had tackled her akul, won her teeth even, the year before. She was more than ready to learn more about being a Jedi Knight and help protect the soldiers!

"Tano! Master Yoda said get up to the Council chamber now!" one of the Initiates called to her.

She took off at a run, knowing it was time!


	8. Mon Mothma

She had Bail to arrange finances and clandestine actions. They had many military advisors to bring the rag tag fleet and fighters into something cohesive.

Bail carefully did not rock the boat in the Senate.

That was Mon's arena. Whether it was subtlety in spiking plans, or outright dissension, Mon excelled in skirting the line of outright murder for her actions in the Senate.

Every time that she did it, she invoked the presence of her dear friend Amidala. If Padmé had not died, she would have been the one leading them all, the mother of the Rebellion in spirit.


	9. Hera Syndulla

So few had made it out of that battle. Fewer still at Yavin.

Hera rested with her forehead against Chopper's body, even as the often feisty droid made an odd crooning noise at her.

"How many more battles? How many more eulogies and award ceremonies?" she asked softly, thinking of loved ones far from her.

Chopper gave a quiet noise that was pessimistic to extreme, making Hera sit back and slowly smile at him. 

"I refuse to believe it will be that bad!" she told him.

He smirked, in his own way, for having made her smile, accepting her hug.


	10. Sabine Wren

Sabine Wren didn't care.

She'd learned that the hard way, at the hands of someone she had trusted, after all.

She refused to be vulnerable again, refused to feel lost because she gave someone power over her. That meant not getting tangled up in loyalty.

The gift of paint and ideas of where to use it had been a bribe, she tried to tell her mind.

The offer to work on her combat skills was just making her useful.

Sabine kept her hard edges sharp, but little by little, she wondered if not caring was worse than risking the pain.


	11. Jyn Erso (AU)

Jyn held the necklace for a long moment, then took it off and approached Chirrut, pressing it into his hand.

"Something says you can use this more than me," she said, as his body language questioned her.

"The spirit within the kyber has spoken, then," he said, smiling grimly. "When all is done, it will find its way to you."

+++

Jyn had not known the staff could be attuned to kyber. Yet, despite all Imperial attempts, they were alive, because of that. She let Baze put the cord back on her neck, smiling at all the survivors with true joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have seen this concept elsewhere. I think it is a good one.


	12. Leia Organa (AU)

Those were the eyes that had haunted him for years.

Watching the princess survey the damage she had wrought as she snapped every Force inhibition placed on her was both satisfying and disconcerting. The capacity for destruction that Leia had channeled in her fear for Alderaan was viscerally enticing.

She looked so much like her mother in that moment, like the woman that had battled a nexu and won.

"I will not fight you, Princess," Vader said to her calmly. "But you will need a teacher, if you mean to harness this."

Leia's chin lifted defiantly. She was Padmé's daughter.


	13. Mara Jade

"You're doing the parental thing."

Luke merely raised an eyebrow at her, now the initial shock was wearing off.

"I'm not parenting material!"

Now Luke shook his head, a smile coming to light his face, and she scowled. "Mara, you have done fine by all the students, by Leia's children. This isn't so different."

Mara glared at him, meaning it. "I can't give them back at the end of the day or session or whenever. This kid … they'll be ours to deal with, all the time. And neither of us is very stable!"

"Mara, we'll do fine."

"Famous last words."


	14. Rey

The Force moved within her, within all life, all things.

Destruction and creation existed within the Force.

Rey's grasp of that spiraled through the ways that one action could lead to the other, and how there was meant to be a push and pull give to all things of Nature.

"Destruction is not inherently bad, nor is creation inherently good," she said as she opened her eyes.

Luke's lips pursed together, but she did not allow him to disturb her current track of thinking.

"Either done with malice wounds, but both can be used to heal."

Rey held that close.


End file.
